Deep Blue Skies
by Phoenix1337
Summary: A normal young woman, bored of her everyday life, is suddenly thrust into an exciting and dangerous world when she sees the Tardis crash from the strangely deep blue colored sky. She travels with the Doctor because she has nowhere else to go, and along the way, learns something about herself that no one ever expected.
1. Changing Skies

There are so many things that can be done in a single lifetime yet so few people realize it. They follow the same routine over and over again, never stopping to look up and see the sky and think that there might be more for them. That there might be a different life. But no one looks up, so the wondrous sky is left to burst with unshared promises of glory and happiness.

So look up. See the sky, see the things you could do, feel the rain on your face and know that every crystalline drop could be an adventure for you. Once you see, all that is left is to act.

It was just another ordinary day for me. The cars whizzed by in flashes of bright but dull colors. Faces and places blurred together in my mind because I had seen them so often. I sighed and closed my eye, tilting my face upward. I wished there could be a change for me. Anything to free myself from this trap I called my life.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared. Something was different. The sky was not its normal too-bright blue or dull confining grey. It was a deep, deep blue color that seemed to grab my soul and tug it. I stared, ignoring the people that bumped into me. It was so beautiful, so unfathomably deep. It was the entire sky, as far as I could see. Briefly, I wondered why no one else had noticed, until I saw from the corners of my eyes that everyone else was so focused on where they were going that they didn't bother to look up.

_Look up,_ I mentally yelled. _Look up and see what you are missing!_ But no one heard me because I hadn't said a word. I sighed again and was about to turn away when a silent, blinding flash suddenly ripped the sky apart. The deep blue sky roiled and seemed to want to tear itself into pieces, and it did. A deep black gash that made my heart skip a beat sliced through the blue, and something fell from it.

It looked rectangular and it was the same color as the sky, so I nearly lost it, but it was smoking. I followed the faint smoke trail until whatever it was met ground. It wasn't far from here. My soul seemed drawn by this object and my mind screamed at me to find it, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could though the faceless crowds and immense buildings. My eyes were locked on a destination I did not know but that didn't matter. I needed to get there as quickly as I could

I burst from the throng of people and saw… nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. This was where the object had come down, but I saw nothing. No craters, no scorch marks, and no fragments of anything. But still my mind insisted there was something here. I scanned the area until the deep blue sky caught my attention, but it wasn't the sky. It was the blue box that had fallen from it. I inhaled sharply and my body slowly began to move toward it, almost unconsciously. As I got closer, I could make out the writing on the dirt- ash? - covered box. It was a police phone box.

I reached out and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Strange. I brushed away some of the ash and ran my fingers along the wood of the box. It felt smooth yet deeply grained. A quiet click seemed to vibrate the wood, and the handle of the police box turned on its own. I blinked a few times, a bit disturbed by the sight, and pushed the door open, unsure of what I would find.

To my shock, the inside of the police box was huge. I backpedaled rapidly and walked around the box, frowning. It looked normal… but then again, it had fallen from the sky. Normal police boxes didn't do that, did they? I shook my head and returned to the door. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, completely convinced that I was about to be deep-fried by some sort of alien death ray… but nothing happened. Feeling a bit cocky by my success at not dying, I walked around the obviously alien ship. In the center was the controls, I assumed, but the ship was covered in a strange pale structure that reminded me of thick tree roots. The rest of the ship was a golden color.

I tripped on something on the floor and landed face-first on the metal grate. Groaning, I looked at my hands and found them covered in blood. My first thought was that I had sliced them open somehow, but then I saw the pool of the life fluid around me. I gasped quietly, fear racing thorough my veins, and looked behind me.

It was a man. At least, it looked like a man. He was actually quite handsome, or he would be if he weren't covered in blood. His clothes were torn and he was unconscious- or at least I hoped he was. Partly because his wounds were pretty gruesome and partly because I feared he was alien and would melt my brain or something. I crawled over to inspect his injuries. There were gashes in his chest that looked like claw marks and ripped skin around his wrists. He must have been shackled or something. I had some medical supplies in my bag, but it wouldn't be enough. All I had were Ace bandages and disinfectant, Band-Aids and gauze. It would have to do.

I carefully removed his coat but hesitated at taking his shirt off. It could hurt him more and when he woke he might not take kindly to having it off in front of a stranger, but it could have unknown bacteria on it that could infect his wounds. Common sense took over and I removed it, trying not to stare at his six-pack. Oh, how embarrassing my lack of self-control was. I took some cotton balls out of a package and soaked it with disinfectant, carefully dabbing it on his wounds. The man flinched instinctively when the stinging liquid met raw flesh but he didn't wake up. I slowly let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

When his wounds were as clean as I could get them, I placed the Ace bandage against the wounds and wrapped it tightly around them. The bandages turned slightly red but the bleeding was slowed. I fished around in my bag and found my water bottle. He would need it soon, so I put it beside him. I scooted back and leaned against the controls, making sure not to touch any. Then I looked at myself. My clothed were covered in his blood and I smelled weird because of it.

Oh, man. How was I going to explain this? My sanity was already a bit questionable. A single story about an injured man in a magical blue box that fell from a hole in the sky would get me put in a nut house really quick. I sighed and gazed at the man with half-closed eyes. Who exactly was he?

Before I knew it my eyes had closed completely and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

Something wasn't right.

I could feel it.

Gentle prodding drew me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and found a pair of soft brown eyes staring back at me. I yelped in shock and tried to scramble backward but I only succeeded in smacking my head against the controls.

"Gah! Personal space!"

The man sat back obligingly but I could tell he was confused and perhaps a bit angry.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

I rubbed the now tender spot on my head and glared at him.

"No thank you for saving your life? You would have bled out if I hadn't seen you fall from the sky in this weird ship-box thing."

The man's expression morphed into an indignant glare.

"This ship-box thing is called the TARDIS. I'm the Doctor, by the way. So, who are you? And more importantly, how did you get on my ship?"

I frowned, keeping an eye on him. His bandages had become slightly loose. He must have been awake for some time. Stupid man, he shouldn't be breathing with those injuries, let alone moving around. At least he had taken a drink, as I could tell from the empty bottle on the floor.

"Name's Phoenix. As for how I got on, I walked through the door."

The Doctor snorted and leaned back onto his palms.

"Impossible. It was locked."

I grinned slyly.

"Was being the operative word. I touched the ship and it unlocked for me."

He froze, his expression turning blank and unreadable. Instantly I became alert, watching his every move. We were both silent for the longest time, watching and studying each other. We, apparently, were at a stalemate. Neither of us would look away first. But this couldn't go on forever.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked softly.

This broke the timeless spell and he looked away.

"That's not important. You should go home."

I scoffed and stood, offering a hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself to his feet, wobbling unsteadily.

"Are you kidding me? This is new! My life has consisted entirely of work, sleep, and food. Your life, however, appears to be far more interesting, and I want a part of it."

The Doctor sighed.

"Spit in one hand, want in the other. See which fills up first."

I grinned.

"Yet you _want_ me to leave. We are at yet another stalemate, _Doctor._ Hey, what's your name?"

He flashed a grin at me and fiddled with the controls.

"I'm, the Doctor"

I almost growled in frustration. He said that already!

"Yes, but Doctor who?"

This time he chuckled.

"That's the question, isn't it? Now, if you will kindly do as I wish, leave and forget about our encounter. Go home."

I stared. I had just saved his life and he didn't care. Ungrateful little-

"I don't want to."

If acting like a little brat would convince him that I wasn't going anywhere, I would surrender my pride. The doctor glanced at me again, surprised at my childish tone. I pouted, crossing my arms and huffing. A small smile tugged at the Doctor's lips and he walked over. I crinkled my nose when he got closer and closer, invading my personal space until our noses were almost touching.

"I can't keep you, kitten. Go home."

So that was how it was going to be. I growled and mock-scratched his face, holding back a grin as I stomped over to the wall furthest from the door and sat down. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"If I have to drag you out kicking and screaming, I will, Phoenix. Get out."

I looked down. I didn't know this man. I didn't know where he was from, where he was going, or if he was going to eat me or not. I slowly rose and sighed.

"Yes, sir. I am so sorry for that."

I rushed past him and out into the city again, running to fight back the confusing tears. I had absolutely no idea why I was so sad, but it was like a tidal wave that pulled me under and refused to let me surface. I screeched to a stop, my eyes wide. I had forgotten my bag in there! I whipped around and shot back the way I came, but when I returned, the alien police box was gone. It had vanished.

I stared at the spot it had been in for a long time before finally deciding to go back to my little apartment.

A week later I unlocked the door to my apartment and slowly entered, flopping down on the couch with a tired sigh. Today had not been good. My boss had been pranked by one of my co-workers who threw me under the bus by making sure all the evidence pointed to me. It had been hilarious until he had stormed into my office, covered in rainbow Pixie dust and melted marshmallows.

I had been fired. I hadn't gotten my paycheck yet either, which means I couldn't pay rent. I would lose my small yet beloved home too. I got up and trudged to my room to begin packing my things and putting them on eBay to sell. I had nowhere else to go. My parents were dead and I had no siblings or other relatives in the country. I had been alone most of my life, now that I thought about it. My actual parent died in a fire when I was just a baby, or so I was told. I was raised in foster care until I was two, when a single mother came to adopt me. She passed all the requirements, but as soon as I was at her house, she left. Sometimes she didn't come back for a week or more. She was always there when company as, though, showing me off. She made sure to disguise any injuries I had and fatten me up so I looked healthy. But as soon as the company was gone, so was she. I was alone until I was eighteen, legal, so I left and didn't look back.

I was twenty two now. I should have been getting by on my own for only four years, with loving support from a family. Instead, I had survived alone for twenty one years and no support. But it was my life. I knew nothing else, so why should I be upset?

I suddenly tripped over something in the hallway. Growling in irritation, I looked down and froze. It was my bag, the same one I had left in the alien police box a week ago. Tied to it were a key and a note.

_If you still want to come, just return. _The note read. I frowned at it in confusion before grabbing the bag and sprinting out the door. This could be my one chance at experiencing a life that actually had someone else in it. I knew the path by heart having walked it many times in the past week, hoping the strange man would come back. I nearly hit a taxi- not the other way around- and decided to simply vault over the hood. The driver yelled something vulgar at me but I ignored it.

I rounded the corner into the small clearing and smiled widely. There was the deep blue box, as if it was waiting. I glanced at the sky and found it was the same color as the box again. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the key in my hand and approached the box. The key fit perfectly into the lock and turned smoothly, a sign of a lot of use.

It was the same as before, just darker. I assumed the Doctor was asleep- wherever he was. It was past twelve. I was suddenly exhausted myself. I spied a staircase I hadn't noticed before and followed it up until I saw two doors. One was closed, the other open. I entered the open one and found a simple bedroom with a beautiful looking bed. I laughed breathlessly and ran over, collapsing face-first into the wonderful bed.

Like a light I was out.


	2. Terrors In The Night

**Here it is, chapter 2! Many thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favorited!** **If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer them. I will try to update this story every other week. As for my other story, _In This Desert, In Darkness... _that might take longer.**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Bright light pierced my veil of sleep when I opened my eyes and I snorted in irritation. I had probably fallen asleep with my light on. Yesterday had been so terrible… rainbow pixie dust. Who had thought of rainbow pixie dust? I rolled over so I was out of the light and opened my eyes just a bit. It was really quiet on the alien's spaceship. I sighed and turned back over.

"Well good morning! Come on, get up, we've got lot to do today!"

I shrieked and somehow propelled myself out of my bed to the opposite wall. The Doctor actually didn't notice and went around to the closet to reach inside and pull out a tie. I blinked a few times to get the blurriness from my eyes and glared at him.

"Normal people knock first! And don't you have ties in your own room?"

He grinned at me.

"Yeah, but this one was in here. Why are you on the floor?"

I rolled my eyes and stretched, hastily scrambling up when the Doctor sauntered from the room. Once I was down the stairs, he began pushing lots of buttons on the console, seemingly at random. I watched him, faint concern fluttering in my mind when he had to use his foot to push a lever while stretching over to type on a keyboard.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Not really, but I've got the basics. Never really passed my test, you know? Anyway, where do you want to go first? I know a really great place just past the Orion system."

I looked at the door uncertainly. This, right here and right now, was the decision that would change my life forever. If I chose to stay home, I would be struggling to get by and probably living in a box. But if I chose to go with the Doctor… I didn't know what would happen. I hated not knowing. He walked up behind me and gently rubbed my shoulder.

"You can still stay, you know."

I closed my eyes. Two options, a choice, a life always searching for the next meal or a life shrouded in mystery. After minutes that felt like years I opened my eyes again and leveled a stare at the mad man that drove a blue box.

"I'm coming with you."

He smiled brightly and half-skipped back over to the controls to grab a lever. Then he looked up.

"A little advice: hold on!"

He yanked the lever down and my world was flipped upside down. I shrieked and blindly reached out for _something _to grab to stop the spinning. Something brushed my hand and I latched on to it only to let go when it sliced into my palm. Suddenly, the spinning stopped and everything was relatively quiet. I clenched my hand to stop the bleeding and looked around for my black bag. Where was it?

The Doctor walked over and held out his hand to help me up. I sighed and grabbed it, allowing myself to be hauled to my feet. He smiled and led me to the door.

"Let's see where she brought us."

I stared for half a second at the Tardis, wondering if it could be the "she" the Doctor had mentioned, but the Doctor turned the handle and opened the door. Bright sunlight spilled onto my face, as if it were noon.

"Wait! Are you sure I won't explode or something?"

The Doctor laughed and hopped out of the Tardis.

"Perfectly fine, see?"

I swallowed nervously and peered outside. The sun was so bright! I squinted and waited until my eyes had adjusted. Outside the Tardis was… a town. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a normal, everyday town.

But it was empty. Silent. There weren't even any birds chirping. I stepped outside onto the cobblestones and looked around. There wasn't a living person in sight. The Doctor frowned and looked at the sky. I stepped back a few steps, unsure of what to do.

"Doctor? Where is everyone?"

He looked at me and then back at the silent streets.

"I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?"

I was beginning to seriously doubt the sanity of this man, if he ever had it to begin with. He began walking down the streets leisurely, as if he knew this place by heart. I tagged along, my senses on full alert. This was an alien world; anything could happen. But nothing did.

We walked for hours and found absolutely nothing. Everything looked abandoned, desolate. And it appeared to have been like that for a while. I sighed and glanced at the sun, which was slowly sinking in the sky. The normal, deep blue sky. Well, I hoped it was normal for this planet.

"Maybe everybody just left the planet." I suggested.

The doctor shook his head and knelt beside a cart.

"No, look. There's a half-eaten meal here. Old and moldy, yes, but whoever t was left it in a hurry."

The back of my neck suddenly tingled fiercely and I had to bite my lip to keep from yelping in surprise. As it was, I turned around so fast I startled the Doctor. But there was still nothing there. Nothing at all… but I somehow _knew_ there was danger.

"What? What is it?"

I backed to the doctor's side slowly, my eyes searching the growing shadows.

"It's getting dark. We should probably either find shelter or go back to the Tardis."

There. Something moved in the shadows. I flinched back and bumped into the Doctor. He looked at me strangely.

"What's gotten into you?" He questioned.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him down just as something black leaped from the darkness. It skinned his hair and crashed into the cart, smashing it to splinters. But I couldn't _see _it! It was like the harder I tried to focus, the blurrier it got. The Doctor stared at the cart for a half-second before looking at me.

"Run."

We linked hands and took off. I could sense it right behind us, I could _hear_ it panting and snarling but I couldn't see it. That scared me more than anything before. But the true terror seized me when it felt like my limbs were growing heavier and heavier. Like I was in a nightmare, the one where you simply can't run, as if you've forgotten how to move your legs, and the thing gets closer and closer and you can feel it's hot breath on your neck and its jaws are about to snap together-

"Get down!"

The Doctor leaped to the side but I could do nothing but crash into the hard stones. Something hot and burning seared my back and something else yelped in agony. I lay there motionless, trying to find where my breath had gone as the fierce tingling faded. Someone crashed to the ground beside me and I caught a flash of brown- Doctor.

"Phoenix, are you all right?"

I half-gasped, half-sobbed and rolled over on top of my back. A bright, neon-green light washed over me. I winced and closed my eyes.

"She's fine. It didn't contaminate her."

Contaminate? Wh-

"What?"

Someone chuckled and I opened my eyes again. The Doctor helped me up again and I got my first good look at my rescuers. I blinked in shock. They were human! …or at least they looked human. I coughed, quickly raising my arm to cover my mouth as I always did. My rescuers caught sight of the cut on my hand and raised their weapons. I gasped. The Doctor raised his hands and backed away.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?"

One of the soldiers narrowed his eyes.

"She's led them to us! It was a trap!"

I began to hyperventilate, glancing at each of the group with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please, what's going on?"

The medic, or who I assumed to be the medic as she had the strange scanner-thingie, spoke.

"The creatures. We call them Nightterrors. They hunt by following the scent of blood from open wounds. That mark she has on her palm? It's the mark of one of their scouts. They sent both of you out to find us. The whole pack is coming now."

The rest powered up their weapons. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"I didn't- I'm not a scout! I swear I don't know what's going on. Please, don't kill us, please!"

They said nothing, only taking aim. I opened my eyes and looked at the Doctor. He was gazing at the group with an expression that I couldn't quite place. It was somewhere between rage and pleading, the promise of something terrible but the question of mercy.

"Don't shoot. I can help you. Whatever those creatures are, I can help you get rid of them. Just put the guns down."

Somewhere in the distance I heard an unholy shrieking call. At the same time the medic's scanner beeped. The leader glanced at it, then to where the noise had come from. He looked at us sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. Even if you are telling the truth, it's too late."

Too late? My breath caught in my throat and I backed away. The Doctor let his hands fall to his sides as the small group- once our saviors, now our condemners- vanished through a secret tunnel to somewhere safe. I swallowed.

The Doctor grabbed my hand suddenly and tugged me away. We were running again, running from the creatures. Once again I could hear them gaining. We ran so far, so fast, but it felt like nothing. Terror fueled me and I ran almost faster than the Doctor. They were right behind us, so close behind us! Hot, rotten-smelling breath washed over me and I felt fangs snap at my heels. But I didn't dare look back. I didn't turn around, even when it sounded like they were falling back. My lungs burned and my heart throbbed agonizingly but I couldn't stop.

I saw a flash of blue and grimaced. The Tardis… it wouldn't be enough to keep the creatures out. The Nightterrors would break it and devour us. Didn't he know that? Didn't the Doctor know that? But he didn't say anything. We crashed into the Tardis and he slammed the door, locking it securely. Something heavy slammed into the side, rocking the ship, but the wood didn't give. I closed my eyes and began to sob, quietly.

The creatures kept slamming against the Tardis, but the walls held. I backed against the console and stared blankly at the rattling door. Tears streamed down my face but I couldn't feel them. All I could feel was the pounding of my heart. But eventually, when the doors stopped rattling and the choking presence of the Nightterrors faded, so did my fear. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.

"Nightterrors," I whispered. "Do you know what they are, Doctor?"

He had been quiet through my… breakdown, but he had stayed with me.

"Nightterrors are creatures that feed on fear. They hunt by following the scent of blood. They never stop because they never need to. They follow their victims, filling them with such fear until they are ready to be devoured. I have met them before. Their mere presence can paralyze you with terror, but you seem to have a bit of immunity."

I glanced at him and smiled weakly.

"How so?"

He sighed.

"Well, anyone else would have been absolutely immobile when they first came into contact with one. You on the other hand managed to pull me down out of the way. You weren't entirely unaffected, but now that you've survived you should be more resistant to their effects."

I bit my lip and looked up at the tube-thing in the Tardis.

"How many more do you think there are? People, I mean."

The Doctor slid down beside me.

"I don't know. Not many, if the Nightterrors have been around as long as I think they have."

I glanced at him to find him staring at me with a very serious expression.

"This is what my life is like, Phoenix. You can go home if you want to. You don't have to keep running like me."

Running… All I wanted to do was run away until I felt safe. Run away from the Nightterrors and from the Doctor and from the not-humans that tried to kill me and from the Tardis that was bigger on the inside. But I couldn't. Those people were in danger. Throughout my life, I had always tried to help. All I ever wanted was to know that I had made someone's life better.

But it was scary out there. I felt like a little kid again, but I had no one to run to. I glanced down at the slice on my hand. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt.

"No. I already said I'm staying. And I may not like them, but those people don't deserve to be devoured by the Nightterrors."

The Doctor smiled and bounced to his feet.

"Well then, we better get started!"

I laughed softly and used the edge of the console to pull myself up. But it was then I saw the black, smoke-like substance seeping through the seams of the door. I scrambled back and touched the Doctor's shoulder. He looked up and froze.

"But that's impossible!" He whispered.

The smoke gathered on the opposite side of the Tardis, shifting and flowing like liquid until it came together. A pitch black wolf with gleaming crimson eyes glared at us hungrily. It pulled back its muzzle to bare ivory fangs and snarled gutturally.

Then it leaped.

* * *

**Has anyone ever had nightmares like that, where no matter what you do you can't seem to run? It's scary. **

**Also, I have only just watched the last episode of season 4, none of the specials, so if any of you have protests about something in my story, please tell me (nicely) because I would like to stay as close to the fandom as I can. I think the Nightterrors are of my own making, unless they really do exist, then these are mine.**

**Oh! The wolf is a big hint toward future developments. Bet you can't guess what will happen! (not including DarkIronhide3537, cause you already know. Did get your name right?)**

**That's enough of that. Please review! Even if you just want to flame me. They will be used to power my Dalek mothership.**

**Unbetaed.**


	3. Rebellion

Its eyes seemed to slice through e to my heart and grip it, searching me with terrifying intelligence and _hunger_. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe as it lunged toward me, slavering jaws open wide to rip my throat open. The raw fear _hurt, _it _burned_ unlike anything I had ever experienced. One more leap, one more ripple of the muscles I could see so startlingly clearly under its ragged black coat, and I would die.

_Oh god I'm going to die, I'm going to die, it's gonna kill me!_

A high-pitched warbling shattered whatever spell it had me under. The Nightterror seemed to freeze in mid-leap before it simply dissolved back into the thick black smoke it had started as and sank through the floor grates. I gasped for breath and collapsed against the main console.

The Doctor was by my side in an instant, checking me over for any injuries. I pushed him away when he pulled out his stethoscope and gazed at the place where the Nightterror had melted.

"What did you do?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled out a slim odd-looking device that had a ball at the end. He tossed it in the air and it twirled a couple times before he caught it expertly.

"Sonic screwdriver. I raised the frequency to disrupt the physical bond the Nightterror had created and turned it back into smoke, their natural form. It's gone now."

I stared at the screwdriver for a few seconds. It was really alien looking and well used.

"I suddenly have a newfound love for screwdrivers." I mumbled.

The Doctor _giggled- _something which shouldn't have surprised me- and jumped up. He began typing at the computer looking part of his spaceship, putting on a pair of glasses which actually made him better-looking.

"It's gone now, that's good, but the one thing I don't understand how it got in! The shields were up; there should have been no way they could- oh."

I looked up sharply at the sudden flat tone in his speech. He straightened and gazed at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen him wear, and it frightened me. Almost as much as the Nightterror itself.

"Phoenix," he began. "These are not normal Nightterrors. If I'm right, and I really hope I'm not, then they have evolved into a higher life form."

I swallowed nervously and pulled myself up, still leaning against the console.

"What does that mean?"

He sighed.

"It means that every single life form on this planet, including us, is in very serious danger."

* * *

(_They come, they come!)_

(_They shall destroy us; I can feel it in my bones.)_

_ (He calls himself the Doctor, she is called Phoenix. They are powerful, which means their fear shall be so much sweeter when they fall.)_

_ (Yes, this is our feast! This world is ours! They shall become part of it!)_

_ (The one called Doctor has a weapon. It can destroy us without touch, without light, but it brings such great agony to us. He must fall first as the more dangerous.)_

_ (Yes! When the Phoenix sees her protector fall beneath our might she shall break and be so much more delicious!)_

_ (We must steal her away first, use her to lure the Doctor to our very maws and then destroy him. Once he is gone we will have so much more! Not just this world, but so many more! All the worlds shall be our feast! We shall dine on the fear of the universe itself!)_

_ (But they are not from here. What if they have power that we do not know of?)_

_ (Quiet! They are off-worlders but powerless before us! There has been no one to defeat us before! No species could withstand us!)_

_ (One did.)_

_ (But they are long dead and gone, destroyed, along with the Daleks.)_

_ (Their fury overwhelmed our terror and we were lost. Weakened. But still powerful enough to reign over a hundred worlds.)_

_ (Yes. We are not as powerful as we once were, but we are as powerful as we ever were. This world shall be nothing but night and terror!)_

* * *

We had to wait until morning. The Doctor explained that the Nightterrors only hunted at night because that was when they were most powerful. Neither of us slept, me because of the lingering terror in my heart and the Doctor because… well, I didn't know why he didn't sleep. Maybe he really doesn't need to.

We sat side by side on the small couch that the Doctor had installed to fall on when he flew the Tardis. It was quiet, but comfortably so, given the circumstances. I gazed up at the high ceiling of the Tardis, absently counting the lights on the sides.

"Doctor? You said I would be more resistant to the effects of the Nightterror, but I was paralyzed then. Why?"

I heard him shift slightly on the couch.

"You looked in its eyes. That is one thing you should never, ever do again. They can completely control you that way."

I shivered and looked at the door.

"Is it day yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, should be safe now. Let's go find the others."

The Doctor pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the door. Slowly, he opened it. I half expected a Nightterror to leap inside but nothing but sunlight spilled in. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed the Doctor outside. The cut on my palm twanged a bit and I glanced at it. To my shock, it was almost completely healed. Only a tiny bit of scab remained.

"Doctor! The cut on my hand, it's almost gone!"

The Doctor grinned and began walking.

"That was just the Tardis. She can heal minor cuts and wounds pretty quickly. Come on, I think we went this way last time." Just like last time it was unnervingly silent. No birds chirped, no creatures scuttled about, no human voices drifted toward us. Nothing but the scrape of our feet on the ground. I narrowed my eyes and stared at a broken vase on the ground as we passed by. The attack from the Nightterrors must have been so swift and sudden. So many must have died-

_(This world shall be nothing but night and terror!)_

I stopped so suddenly the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Phoenix, what is it?"

I drew in a long breath and shook my head.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

He put his screwdriver back in his overcoat and looked around.

"No, I heard it too. The voice, saying something about night and terror. It was one of them. They are close by but if I'm right, they won't attack. Not in broad daylight."

I hoped for both our sakes that he was right. We continued on our way, searching for the survivors. We looked for half a day and found nothing, not a trace. When we passed the last place we had seen them for the fifth time, I finally got fed up.

"Hey! We're looking for you! Come out, I know you're there!"

Silence. The Doctor snickered, but I glared at him, frustrated. He went quiet. I gazed at the blank wall of a house.

"Do you think the Nightterrors got them?"

He didn't answer. I reached out and brushed my hands across the stone wall, feeling the rough texture.

"What are we going to do now?"

He still didn't answer. I whirled around and found him gone. There was no sign of him.

"Doctor!"

I looked around the empty houses. The shadows seemed to move, inching closer and closer to me. I backed up until my back was pressed against the stone wall. Could I make it back to the Tardis? I was about to run when someone screamed. High and shrill, the terrified sounded pierced my mind.

_Doctor._

I spun on my heel and sprinted toward the sound. The air grew thick and heavy and hot, so much that I could barely breathe. I skidded around a building and stopped dead. It was the Doctor. He was writhing on the ground, his face contorted in fear and agony. A huge, looming Nightterror stood over him, a sadistic sneer on its grotesque muzzle. I couldn't move for the longest time, my eyes glued on the Doctor as he whimpered. Tears spilled from his scrunched eyes, but they flew open suddenly to gaze at me.

Something assaulted my mind. It was full of primal fear and desperation, and it carried images. There was a beautiful place, a mountain covered by trees with silver leaves and a magnificent city in a dome. It was burning, dying, screaming. I saw a strange face, a strange man running for his life. A fast rhythm of four beats pounded in my ears, thrumming through my entire body. Two heartbeats fast and frantic, two hearts beating so fast they could simply stop at any moment. The desperate presence snapped back and I felt my own heart beat faster until it felt like it could burst from my chest.

"Get away from him!"

The Nightterror raised its gaze toward me, breaking the connection between it and the Doctor. He went limp, completely still, and that scared me more than the Nightterror ever could. Growling lowly, it stalked toward me, its lips pulled back to reveal ivory fangs. My breath hitched and caught in my throat when it began to laugh. It was a terrible sound, choked and raspy yet completely evil.

_(You have come. Now I can feast on both of you!)_

I blinked and looked back at the Doctor. He was still unmoving. Not even twitching. Anger swelled inside me and I snapped back to glare at the Nightterror. It halted as if my gaze had physically formed a wall before it.

"Bad wolf," I growled. "You are a very bad wolf. You have no idea what you have done. I'll kill you."

The Nightterror belted out a laugh.

_(You are weak and human. You will die, and it shall be sweet!)_

I stepped _toward_ the Nightterror, walking until we were nose-to-muzzle. Its gaze no longer frightened me. I smiled.

"Maybe. But I will not die in fear."

Then I spit in its face.

_There was darkness, nothing but darkness. No light, and so much cold. Wind howled through an empty building, moaning and shrieking like a tortured, condemned spirit. The wind rushed through hallways and caressed stone pillars, buffeted the towers of the castle and roared at the gates. Rain pelted the darkened windows, beating a frantic rhythm against the panes as if it was trying to escape the night. _

_ Lightning suddenly split the heavens in two, blinding the land with burning white. Before the rumbling, heavy thunder vibrated the floor and deafened the silence, the darkest room in the heart of the castle was illuminated. There was nothing but a throne inside. A tall, wicked throne adorned with vicious spikes and deadly, unsheathed swords that rattled with the thunder._

_ A second flash revealed a slight figure sitting in the throne as still as a statue, bound by ropes and chains and leather straps, so tightly they cut into the flesh and dark blood slowly slid down the bindings. Just before the light vanished again the figure opened its eyes, terrible burning emerald eyes that glowed with malice. A smirk grew on its face that was mirrored evilly in its eyes._

_ For the longest time there was only the shrieking wind and the terrified rain. Then the thunder, growling and furious and skull-splittingly loud. The lighting followed and shed brilliant light on the throne once more, but it was empty. The chains still swung gently, clinking against the edge of the throne. A single drop of blood slid down the links and splashed to the floor, and a whisper so quiet yet so much louder than the rain and winds and thunder echoed through the empty halls._

_ "It is time!"_

_ And the winds groaned in response._

* * *

**Eh, I'm only a day late. In my opinion the ending was the most epic, yeah? **

**Many thanks to all those who have reviewed/followed/favorited. This story has a long ways to go yet. The epicness has only just begun.**

**Review please! **


	4. Fallen

**Okay. I upload every other week on either Sunday or Monday, but if I don't upload before 5 pm on Sunday you loyal followers should PM me and tell me to get my butt into gear because I'll probably forget otherwise, like I did today. **

**So I have a general plotline for this story, the major points and such, and I plan to keep it that way because when I try to plan out an individual chapter it goes in an entirely different direction. I wonder if this happens to anyone else?  
I plan to take this story a long way, so expect at least 30 chapters. Yep. There is a lot.**

**I am open to suggestions. If you have an awesome adventure for the Doctor and Phoenix, I might tie it in. And I just realize that no one knows what Phoenix looks like, so I'll tell you at the end.**

**My birthday is in a couple weeks. I'll upload a special chapter then for you guys.**

**Now, that is enough blabbering from me. Enjoy the story, and...**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

The Nightterror flinched back, shock written clear on its ugly muzzle. I smirked in my temporary victory but my glee evaporated when the Nightterror snarled viciously, curling its lip to reveal its terrible ivory fangs that dripped with slaver. I swallowed nervously, beginning to doubt that my decision had been the wisest.

_(Do you fear now, human?)_

I saw the rippling muscles beneath its hide bunch as it prepared to leap. Its jaws opened wide in anticipation, straining with the urge to sink into my flesh. Shining claws dug into the earth when the Nightterror propelled itself forward. There was nothing I could do but stand as it splayed its paws eagerly. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable agony.

A horrific squeal split the air and a massive tremor shook the ground I was standing on. I fell to my knees and accidentally bit my lip so hard it bled. A choked whimper and harsh scuffling startled me. I looked at the Nightterror and nearly choked on my own breath. The Nightterror was writhing in a patch of bright sunlight, kicking massive plumes of dirt in the air that stung my eyes. The Nightterror squealed in pain and rolled back into the shade where it lay near motionless on its side.

I stared silently at the massive wolf, waiting for it to get back up again, but it didn't. It didn't do anything. I blinked and took a step toward it, freezing instantly, but still nothing happened. Emboldened by this, I slowly made my way over to the fallen beast.

The Nightterror's eyes were closed and the aura of fear was gone. I cautiously made my way over to its front, keeping my eyes on its clawed paws.

_(What happened?)_

I gasped and scrambled back in a panic before the question registered in my mind. When it did I crawled back over to the Nightterror

"What?"

The Nightterror groaned quietly and it was then that I noticed the charred fur and blackened flesh. Blood seeped from the wounds and trickled down the Nightterror's body. My eyes widened in shock and I had to resist the urge to rest my hand on the Nightterror's uninjured shoulder in comfort.

"Did the sunlight do all this?"

The Nightterror shuddered whined softly and I couldn't stop myself. The instant my fingers brushed its black fur we both stiffened. We were frozen for several minutes, until finally the Nightterror relaxed.

_(Feels nice…)_

Oh, this was weird. This was so very unnatural. I smiled weakly anyway and ran my fingers through the stiff fur. It felt like what I imagined a real wolf would feel like.

"How did you get like this?"

The Nightterror shifted and sighed brokenly.

_(The Dark Prince found us, shattered and without purpose, and he lifted us from the endless pit of despair and pain and made us more powerful, more intelligent, and ever more hungry._ _He gave us new senses and new thirst, saved and cursed us.)_

The Dark Prince? That didn't sound too good. I opened my mouth to ask it who the Dark Prince was when its nose twitched.

_(Your blood smells sweet and strong.)_

"My blood? Oh!"

I touched the small split in my lip and winced when it stung. My fingertips came back glistening with crimson. I wiped the rest on my sleeve and patted the wolf.

"It must be terrible to live like this."

The Nightterror sighed and twitched an ear.

_(The hunger is unstoppable, the thirst unquenchable. The sunlight burns and kills. But the power and strength is incomparable.)_

I gasped when the Nightterror suddenly convulsed, gagging violently. I scrambled to my feet and backed away as its massive paws flailed.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

The Nightterror opened its eyes to gaze straight into mine.

_(Once night falls they shall feast. Beware those who survive.)_

Then it suddenly stilled completely. I could only hear my ragged breath that stopped when the Nightterror's body dissolved into black smoke and dissipated. For a long time there was nothing but silence. Someone sighed deeply and I whipped around to see the Doctor staring through half-closed eyes.

Oh no. I had forgotten all about him. I rushed over to his side and knelt, looking him over for any wounds.

"Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and forced a smile.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just- ow!- can't move for a while."

Can't move? I gasped softly and looked at the rapidly darkening sky. It was almost night. The Doctor seemed to realize this too because his eyes flew open and he struggled to get up.

"We've got to get back to the Tardis Come on, help. I can't do this myself."

I frowned and draped one of the Doctor's arms around my shoulder and hauled him up, but he cried out in pain at the movement. I nearly put him back down but he urged me to continue. Against my better judgment, I obeyed and practically dragged him back to the stone building. He whimpered when I stumbled so I set him down.

"What are you doing? We've got to- hng- keep going…"

I shook my head.

"You're too weak to make it. If you hide here, I will lead the Nightterrors away when they come."

The Doctor instantly started to protest but I placed my finger against his lips. He went cross-eyed trying to see it and I smiled just a bit.

"Trust me. I will find a way out of this. You aren't bleeding but I am because I bit my lip. They will follow me. Please, stay here and rest. I only have to run until morning."

I rose to leave but he caught my wrist with a weak but pleading grip.

"Stay alive okay?"

I nodded and stood, slipping away into the growing darkness, leaving the Doctor behind to heal and hopefully survive.

I think both of us knew my chances of escaping were slim. Neither of us knew just how slim yet though.

_(The female is alone now. I can smell the sweetness of her blood. Tonight we shall dine!)_

_ (But what happened to Fenrir? We can no longer feel his presence or his pain. Do you think-)_

_ (Silence! Our only thought should be of the hunt. Fenrir is no longer relevant.)_

_ (But if she destroyed him then what will stop her from destroying us?)_

_ (Fenrir's foolishness got him killed, not the weak female! Our numbers shall overwhelm her! We have nothing to fear.)_

_ (Then what are we waiting for? Let us hunt)_

He dreamed a dreamless sleep of nightmares as the effects of the Nightterror lingered. He twisted and turned but in his endless memories he was frozen. He couldn't move. He was reliving the fall of Gallifrey, the slaughter of his people. He could only watch as they died screaming, pleading for mercy and life and help that could never come. The streets ran crimson with the blood of his people and it stained his hands. The air rang with the cold _laughter_ of the Daleks and it deafened him.

Tears raced down his face as he saw everyone he knew perish, their lifeblood trickling from their bodies as the beats of their hearts was violently stopped. Silent explosions rocked the earth and debris rained down like deadly hail all over.

It _hurt._ It was more agonizing than the attack by the Nightterror because he had felt the Nightterror's deep, buried and lost regret and self-loathing at having to do what it did. But here, in his own mind, there was no regret and no apologies because this was his own twisted and dark personality that would never, ever let him rest from the horrors he saw so long ago.

Smoke clouded his once beautiful world but it could never hide the devastation. This war would go on forever yet never begin because of the Time Lock. Gallifrey was dead, long gone even though it still existed. But the worst was the ever-growing guilt, the regret, because it was his fault, all of it. All the deaths and suffering were his fault. His fault, his fault, always his fault… always was and always will be.

He could see all that ever was, all that is, all that could be, and what must never be. In every version of the war it was him. He always ran away, ever the coward and thief.

_Such is the burden of a Time Lord._

He saw Rose next. Poor, beautiful, abandoned Rose. His beautiful companion tat always returned for him. Her beautiful eyes and shining hair, wet and overflowing with terrible tears because he never got to tell her he loved her. He sobbed silently because she did, echoing her loss and misery. He loved her so much. Her beautiful, wonderful face was the first he saw; her image was seared onto his hearts for all eternity. She didn't know that though. She thought that she had been abandoned, because she had been. He had left her there, but at least she had the Metacrisis Doctor.

Sometimes he wondered if he ever told her his name. His real name, the one given to him on Gallifrey. She had a right to know. After all she had been through, she had a right to know. But that may never happen.

_Bad Wolf_

_ I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me_

_Run!_

_ How long are you going to stay with me?_

_ I don't die, I regenerate._

_She didn't know how true that was_

_ You are tiny._

_ Every star, every world_

_Blue eyes_

_ Oh, she'll know._

_ Would she?_

_ Doctor!_

_ Rose Tyler._

_ My Rose._

_ I create myself._

_ The stars are going out_

_ You create me. A better me. A me that can't live without you._

_ He's the Doctor and I'm him_

_ He's me when I first met you_

_ You made me better_

_ Now I understand why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, had run away and hid. He was being kind._

_Blue eyes_

_ Sad eyes_

_ How was that sentence going to end, Doctor?_

_ You bring her back to me, you hear? You bring her back safe._

_ I didn't break my promise._

_ I broke my hearts instead._

Every moment, twisted into an agonizing nightmare, stripped of everything that had made it warm before. Endless torment, endless pain. Watching his beloved friends leave one by one, no goodbyes, never seeing them again.

_Such is the curse of a Time Lord._

_ Such is the curse._

_The rain felt good on his pale face as he lifted it to the roiling heavens. It had been such a long time since he had felt such delicious relief as the cool water sliding down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and grabbed a lock of his hair. He had forgotten what it looked like, so long had he been chained. It was long, almost to his shoulders, and of the darkest black. It curled slightly near the end. _

_ "Who am I?" He asked. He knew, of course, it was the only thing he could think about all those agonizingly long years. _

_ His voice surprised him. It was scratchy and soft from disuse but beneath the horrid rasp there was a smooth velvety tenor, almost like liquid chocolate. It pleased him greatly. The thunder roared crashed in the sky, vibrating his body deliciously. He grinned venomously, revealing impossibly ivory white teeth without a flaw anywhere. _

_ "Yes, that will do nicely. A perfect disguise, the truth hidden in plain sight."_

_ It was as if he was only half of the conversation, half of the truth. The winds increased as if to protest and the thunder deafened him again and he nearly shivered with delight. He raised his arms to the black and roiling skies, long fingers outstretched as if to grasp the furious clouds._

_ "My name is Loki. Loki… Laufeyson."_

_ The winds and rain and thunder suddenly ceased, stopping as if in defeat. The newly named Loki lowered his arms and smirked triumphantly. His torn leather clothes rustled as he turned back to the abandoned castle. One final, quiet rumble of thunder echoed across the sky as if in a warning, but Loki paid it no mind. He merely swaggered off back to the castle as if he owned it. For now, he did. He was the heir of this magnificent structure since everyone else had gone away._

_ The skies remained as black as night but no stars dared show their gleaming brightness._

* * *

**Yes, yes I did. Loki is awesome so I stole him. This is not the Avengers Loki, but he shares many of the same attributes: looks, personality, ego, stuff like that.**

**Phoenix: About 5' 9'', with an athlete's build. Her hair is short and red, which she dyes with a bit of yellow and blue to look like fire. Her eyes are silver-blue colored. If that helps.**


	5. Uncivil Blood

**Okay, let me apologize for the week-long hiatus. Life really got in the way. I said I was going to upload a chapter on my birthday and that obviously didn't happen, so you get two chapters tonight! Yay!**

**I was this close |-| to getting series 1 of Doctor Who on DVD, but I didn't quite have enough money. I was so sad.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Something felt wrong. It wasn't the inky, starless sky or the sound of the Nightterrors' hunting cries that sent a warning flag up in my mind. I couldn't place what it was, but something was definitely off. I tried to think as I jogged in the growing darkness. The human survivors popped into my mind.

_They said I wasn't contaminated. What would I be contaminated with?_

_ The mark of their scouts-_

_ Ow, my leg-_

_ A cut on my palm._

_ Bleeding, fresh, a cut on my palm. _

_ A scout._

_ Contamination?_

I stopped dead in my tracks. They had said that the cut on my palm was the mark of the Nightterrors' scouts. On my _palm._ That meant that there were other humans, captured by the Nightterrors. But the Nightterrors would never take prisoners when they could feast on their fear.

_No prisoners._

_ My palm._

Oh god.

The human survivors.

They weren't human.

I spun around and took off at a sprint. The Nightterrors never took prisoners, so how would they have human scouts? They could take the form of a wolf. What would stop them from taking the form of a human? The contamination- they could have meant conversion. The human survivors were Nightterrors.

A civil war.

I had left the Doctor on their front doorstep.

* * *

He was sweating, but it was so cold. So very cold. Freezing, slowing his blood, slowing his mind. He panted and shivered, wishing that the golden rays of morning would warm him but he knew that the night was still young. Where was Phoenix? Was she okay? The Nightterrors wouldn't shut up…

He shivered violently and slowly curled into a fetal position. His whole body ached and burned and froze. Why was it so cold?

"Look, it's the male!"

What? Who was that? He tried to open his eyes but all he managed was a squint, and all he saw was darkness. Someone touched his shoulder with fingers of ice and he flinched away.

"The others must have gotten the female. We shall have this one."

The Doctor frowned slightly. What were they talking about? He was so cold. Why was he so cold? The icy fingers dragged along his spine and he exhaled shakily. He had to get away, had to find someplace warm. He shifted his arms underneath him to push himself up but before he could something sharp closed around him and he was lifted into the air.

_Nightterror Nightterror terror Terror TERROR_

He kicked his legs but the movement caused the wolf's sharp fangs to tear his shirt and slice into his skin. The Nightterror growled in pleasure and tightened its jaws. The Doctor gasped in pain. Desperately, he reached for his sonic screwdriver, barely reaching it. He fumbled with the settings and when the Nightterror shook him it slipped from his grasp.

_No, no, no, no!_

His blood ran freely into the Nightterror's jaws and he felt himself growing so, so weak. He closed his eyes and went limp, surrendering. It was so cold.

_"Get AWAY!"_

Falling, he was suddenly falling, and then he hit the ground hard. The Doctor whined softly and weakly pressed his hand against the wound in his side.

The Nightterror snarled furiously, but was silenced when answered with an almost identical snarl from his rescuer.

He knew her name, what was it?

So cold…

He sighed softly and everything faded.

* * *

My heart almost stopped when I saw the two massive wolves where I had left the Doctor. How had they found him? Then one of them turned and I saw the Doctor's limp form in its jaws. I narrowed my eyes and snapped off a branch from a tree.

_"Get AWAY!"_

The Nightterror swung its head around to look at me and snarled angrily. I echoed its fury and sprinted forward and leaped, bringing the broken branch down as hard as I could. It sank into flesh and muscle, deeper and deeper. The Nightterror dissolved into the thick black smoke and the Doctor was falling but there was no time for me to reach him and he hit the ground hard. I heard his agonized whine but the other Nightterror roared and charged me.

I jumped sideways but a massive paw slammed me to the ground. Its burning red eyes and fangs loomed before my face, eager to snap my bones and feast on my flesh and terror alike.

_(You fight so hard for your lover but it is all in vain.)_

I blinked in shock, forgetting my predicament.

"Lover? What… I don't even know his name, you sick creature!"

The Nightterror growled and its horrid breath washed over my face, sickly warm.

_(No matter. You shall die, and so shall he.)_

It pressed its paw down harder and I suddenly couldn't breathe. There was no air, no air, need air, can't BREATHE-

My flailing hand struck something small and thin. I glanced over and to my surprise I saw the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Slowly I wrapped my fingers around it and aimed it at the Nightterror. My vision began to fill with little black dots that were really quite distracting but I grinned.

"Say goodbye, you sonofa-"

I pressed the button and the sonic warbled loudly. The Nightterror looked shocked for the split-second it still existed, and then it vanished. I rolled over and coughed, nearly retching. My vision went black for a moment and I gasped, but it was only an aftereffect of the lack of oxygen.

A low, pained moan brought my attention back to the Doctor. I stared confusedly at him for a few seconds before my eyes widened.

"Doctor!"

I scrambled over to him and carefully rolled him over. Even in the limited light I could see the dark pool of blood that had gathered beneath him.

"Oh, Doctor…"

His eyes were closed and his skin was deathly pale. Sweat glistened off his brow but he shivered so violently I thought we would fall apart. I winced and patted his limp hand, tears gathering in my eyes. "I did this to you."

We had to get back to the Tardis. There was no other option now. But it had to be at least three miles away, and the Nightterrors would follow the Doctor's bloody scent. There was no way we would make it. I swallowed and mentally listed our problems.

One: We were stuck on an alien planet.

Two: The planet was inhabited by a hostile race locked in civil war.

Three: This race was also after us.

Four: The Doctor was bleeding out, and I had no medical supplies.

Five: The Tardis was too far away.

Six: It was really dark.

Seven: I was also really, really hungry.

I realized the last fact when my stomach growled almost painfully. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch or even dinner. A wave of nausea hit me and I clenched my hands and my jaw. Not now. I didn't need this on top of everything else.

The Doctor's hand twitched weakly and I nearly sobbed.

_The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying…_

I gritted my teeth in determination and took my shirt off, pressing it against the Doctor's wound tightly. He gasped softly but I didn't ease up on the pressure. But within moments the shirt was soaked. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think. Anything, anything to help him, was there anything?

A completely crazy idea popped into my head and I grinned. It had to work. If it didn't… we would die anyway. I shakily stood and looked out into the dark forest.

"Hey! I know you're out there! Get your furry behinds out here because I want to speak with you! NOW!"

To my surprise, at least five Nightterrors slunk from the shadows, lips lifted in silent snarls. I glared at them fiercely.

"Listen up. I am very, very angry right now and I want nothing more that to kill each and every one of you and you know that I can. But there is one thing, just one thing, that is stopping me from doing that. I need to know if you can help him." I pointed at the Doctor. "Answer me right now. Can you help him?"

The Nightterrors remained silent. I gripped the sonic tightly and bared my own teeth

"Answer me dogs! Can you help him?!"

One of the Nightterrors stepped forward. It was huge and scarred, with enormous claws and fangs that jutted out beneath its lip.

_(We are not frightened by you, tiny human.)_

I walked up to it, indignation and fury simmering in my blood. Raising the screwdriver I whacked it across the wolf's muzzle several times pretty hard.

"I don't care. I. Don't. Care. One. Bit. About what you do and don't fear. But right this very moment you are going to tell me if you can help the Doctor, and if you can, you are going to do it or I swear I will destroy each and every one of you because I can. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

The huge wolf snarled in rage and opened its jaws wide to bite me in half, but I shouted in rage.

"Don't you dare! I have survived all day and half the night on this godforsaken planet! I am not about to die now, and I am certainly not going to watch the Doctor die, so you_ stop_ being so tough, you _stop_ being so _idiotic_, and you go _save him!"_

Silence. The huge wolf closed its jaws and backed away with its tail between its legs, watching me shamefully. I breathed heavily, my eyes narrowed. The Nightterrors glanced at each other and slowly walked past me to circle around the Doctor. They lowered their muzzles until their noses barely touched him and then exhaled softly. Their breaths rippled across him and I could see the blood actually rushing back _into _the Doctor. He moaned quietly, but he looked so much better as the color returned to his ashen face.

I grimaced when a bolt of pain lanced from my abdomen, but none of the wolves noticed. Then the Doctor gasped for breath and bolted upright. I ran to his side and knelt, holding him steady. He blinked a few times and his eyes focused on me.

"P-Phoenix?" He whispered.

I nodded to show I was listening.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

My face burned in humiliation as I glanced down and remembered I was only wearing a bra. He looked genuinely confused though.

"Well- you were kinda dying… bleeding out… so I tried to stop the bleeding and I couldn't use your clothes because that would have hurt, and I didn't have anything else, and- why the heck is that the first thing you noticed?! Don't you know that is very rude and creepy? You don't just ask questions like that!"

The Doctor suddenly looked a lot like a kicked puppy so I hugged him. The Nightterrors watched silently as if waiting for a command. I blinked and drew back, glancing at the big wolf.

"Um. Why are you staring?"

One of the other Nightterrors stepped forward, paws thudding heavily on the ground.

_(You are the Alpha. You command us.)_

Oh. Oh! My jaw dropped. When exactly did I become the Alpha? I looked at the shamed original Alpha and sighed.

"Okay. Um. Well, I command you to end this civil war. It's not good. Whatever you were fighting about, forget it. And… your original Alpha is in charge unless you do something else, but if I ever come back, I'm in charge. Is that something I can do?"

The Nightterrors glanced at each other before dipping their massive heads.

_(Yes, our Queen. We shall do as you wish.)_

They turned tail and padded away into the night, vanishing as if they had never been there. I shrugged and looked back at the Doctor.

"Are you well enough to walk?"

He nodded hesitantly and shakily stood, swaying for a moment before finding his balance. I stood as well, wincing when a cramp hit me.

"Ah… you wouldn't happen to have some painkillers, would you, Doctor?"

He shook his head and I growled.

"What kind of doctor doesn't have painkillers?"

This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

_ He wasn't sure how far he walked, only that he was exhausted by the time he arrived. The building was old and run-down, but it appeared to be sturdy. There were no signs of tampering, which meant that it was still inside. Loki grinned and entered the code for the locked door. With a horrific shriek of metal it opened, revealing a sleek spacecraft that looked nearly new. _

_ It was his ship, the one taken from him when he landed here. Well, he didn't exactly land. He was stolen here by his captors. But they were gone now. Probably dead. Loki didn't think they would mind much if he took his ship back. After all, how else was he supposed to get off the planet?_

_ Loki climbed up into the cockpit and started the engines. The hummed to life with a pleasing purr that felt good. Activating the thrusters Loki burst from the shack, effectively shattering it. He raced along the earth before pulling up and heading toward the atmosphere. _

_ Where to go, where to go? All of space but where to stop first? Loki hummed to himself as he brought up a holographic map of the galaxy. A planet called Raxacoricofallipatorius was close by. He should stop there first. Apparently it was home to some of the universe's most wanted criminals._

_ He should fit right in. _


	6. Awkward Questions, Tag, and Space

**Second chapter, yay! **

**nothing to add.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

We did make it back to the Tardis, eventually. The Doctor was a bit woozy and I kept getting cramps, so it took a while, but we made it. I never thought I would be so happy to see the deep blue box, but it was like pure water after a day in the Sahara. I knew a girl named Saharia. Saharia Desert. Her parents thought the name was cute.

I immediately made my way to one of the bathrooms, grabbing my bag first. My clothes were so bloodstained they couldn't be kept, so I crumpled them up and stuffed them in a trash can. Once I had a towel wrapped around myself I poked my head into the hall.

"Doctor?"

His voice floated back to me, most likely from another level.

"What?"

I glanced to the ceiling.

"You wouldn't happen to have any clothes for me, would you?"

"Oh, lots!"

I shrieked when his voice suddenly came from behind me and slammed the bathroom door shut. I heard the Doctor laughing from the other side and pouted at the door.

"That wasn't funny in the slightest!" I shouted, but the Doctor kept chuckling. Finally, after a good minute, he calmed down.

"I have an entire floor full of clothes from every place and time, nearly. The Tardis will guide you there. Have fun!"

His footsteps receded into silence. I poked my head out of the bathroom and blinked. Down the hall a door creaked open, revealing a staircase. I shrugged and tiptoed up it until I came to another door. The handle looked well-used and it opened smoothly. I gasped in awe at the huge room filled with clothes. I could see right away that some clothes were quite erratic, while others were nearly nonexistent. Adjusting my grip on the towel I began to hunt for clothes that would suit my tastes.

Finally, after maybe an hour or two, I found what I wanted in the right sizes. Emerging from a conveniently placed dressing room fully clothed, I exited the mall-rivaling room and made my way to the control room. The Doctor was waiting, also in new clothes. It was the same style though. But his clothes were not what concerned me. It was the dead serious expression on his face.

"Phoenix," he began. I shook my head.

"You're going to make me go home. Well, tough tomatoes, cause I'm staying here."

He looked quite surprised. I crossed my arms over my stylish yet durable black leather jacket and spread my feet in a definite _I'm-not-going-anywhere_ attitude. He shook his head.

"I'm taking you home anyway. You could have died-"

I stomped my foot, effectively cutting him off.

"You definitely would have if I hadn't been there. I saved your life and you didn't even thank me! How many other girls do you know could become the Alpha of a Nightterror pack in a few minutes and save your life at the same time? Huh? Besides, I don't have a home to go to."

He looked quite shocked at my last statement and I realized that I hadn't really meant to tell him that.

"What do you mean, Phoenix?"

I looked down and scuffed the toe of my new shoe on the grates.

"Well, the day you came back, someone had pulled off a nasty prank on my boss and pinned the blame on me. I was fired. Without my check, I couldn't pay the landlord, so I probably lost my apartment. I really have nothing left."

The Doctor was quiet for a few minutes. I shifted uncomfortably, reminded of the first time we met. It was kinda like this. I looked up to the high ceiling of the Tardis as the silence became nearly tangible.

"I suppose you can stay then."

I looked up with a smile.

"Thanks," I whispered. The Doctor nodded and began messing with the controls.

"After this incident, I think we should take a day off. What do you think, Phoenix?"

I nodded absently, gazing at some writing on the far side of the Tardis. It was small and barely readable from my distance, but it seemed familiar. Maybe I had said it at some point. I shrugged and walked over to the Doctor, frowning at the strange symbols on the console.

"What do these mean?" I pointed at them. The Doctor went very still, gazing at the symbols.

"That… that is my language. Gallifreyan."

That was a really pretty name, Gallifreyan. But he had said it with a hidden type of sadness, almost guilt but so very well hidden. I looked at him as he gazed at the symbols, his eyes swimming with emotions that were gone so fast.

"Gallifreyan. Does it translate to English?"

He shook his head and I sighed. Oh well. It was probably nothing that would interest me anyway. I traced one of the symbols.

"Where is your home, Doctor?"

The Doctor straightened and gazed at the screen showing all sorts of mechanical stuff that I didn't understand. Alien technology. I bit my lip and decided that I probably shouldn't have said that. The silence grew thick again. Then he closed his eyes in what seemed like defeat.

"Gallifrey. Gallifrey was my home planet. I guess… well, I never really had a true home. My parents were both important figures in the political economy so they didn't have much time for me, so I spent a lot of my days at my closest friend's house."

I had a feeling that he was leaving so much out, but I didn't pres for details. This was painful for him. His knuckles were white from gripping the side of the console. I scooted closer and gently began to massage his shoulders. He opened his hazel eyes and gazed at me for the longest time with an unrecognizable emotion. I looked at the grates and held my breath.

"Then came the war. The terrible war against the Daleks. The Racnoss. We fought as hard as we could, but… it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Near the end of the bloody war something was born that never should have been and it was all my fault. The Nightmare Child, the Would-Be King and his army of Meanwhiles and Never-Weres. I had to do something or we would all be destroyed."

I paused in my massage. He hadn't started the war… but he had been the one to end it, I guessed. His shoulders slumped. We were both silent for many minutes. I could feel the Doctor breathing heavily, as if he was reliving the nightmares of his past.

"I really only meant to borrow the Tardis. I was going to give her back… but the High Council accidentally activated the Time Lock, or maybe they had no other choice… but they are trapped inside the war forever, even after the end of time."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what he must be feeling. I sadly decided that I couldn't even begin to grasp the depth of his sorrow and guilt. I let my hands fall to my sides and breathed a nervous laugh.

"So, uh… Do you aliens have to use the bathroom?"

The Doctor barked a laugh at the very sudden (and completely unasked before) question.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

My face burned and I looked away.

"Um… because you've got two hearts? Maybe you have some kind of weird intestine thing and you never need to go because… I'm going to be quiet now."

The Doctor chuckled at my embarrassment. I desperately searched for something to distract him and found a loose bolt on the floor, caught between the grates. Swiftly bending down I snatched it and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease, but in the time he was distracted I leaped to the other side of the console.

"Oi! What are you doing over there?" He called. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hiding! Shh, I'm not here!"

I heard him laugh again and felt his approaching footsteps vibrate the floor a tiny bit. Then a cool hand pressed against the back of my neck. I, naturally, shrieked in surprise.

"Eeh! You're cold!"

I fell on my rear trying to scramble away and did a half-somersault across the grate and bumped into the stairs. When the Doctor walked over and extended a hand to help me up, I touched it and sprung away.

"Tag! You're it!"

A devilish look crossed onto his face and I squeaked in mock terror.

"It's on!"

And we raced off into the bowels of the Tardis. She helpfully manipulated the interior so we had long, winding halls to race through and multiple doorways to duck through. Of course the Doctor cheated and had the Tardis create a shortcut, so he suddenly shot in front of me. I squealed and tumbled to the ground in a futile attempt to spin around. He lightly touched my arm and took off. I laughed and took off after him.

All I could see of him was the tail end of his long coat whipping around corners. It frustrated me to no end and soon enough I flopped to the floor and panted for breath.

"Tardis, could you perhaps get the Doctor to run by so I can get him back?"

There was no answer but suddenly the Doctor tripped over my prone body and crashed down, exclaiming in surprise. I laughed breathlessly and slapped my hand down on his shoe, not bothering to move again. He rolled over on his back and gazed at the ceiling.

"Dear, could you show is the sky tonight?"

I glanced at him confusedly but when I looked back at the ceiling it had vanished. In its place was a breathtaking (not that I had gotten it back yet) view of space. Beautiful colors were swirled in galaxies and the stars dappled the inky black. I stared at it in awe.

"It's so beautiful."

The Doctor rolled his head to look at me and he smiled.

"Want to see it up close?"

I opened my eyes wide in anticipation. He hopped to his feet and helped me up before leading me to the console. He tugged my over to the door and suddenly tugged it open. I gasped and closed my eyes, but nothing happened.

"Did I die?"

The Doctor snickered.

"No. The Tardis will protect us. Go on, take a look!"

I slowly opened my eyes and my mouth dropped. It was so much more beautiful than I had seen on the ceiling. A flaming meteorite streaked past silently, leaving behind a trail of stardust that shimmered magnificently in the light from the thousand suns across the universe. The Doctor took my hand and used it to point at a very tiny golden sun on the far right.

"That one is Earth's sun there."

I blinked.

"So we're in the Milky Way?"

He nodded and I hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yay milk! Oh, I'm tired. Can we go our separate ways? I really want to crash right now."

He looked confused.

"What does 'crash' mean?" He asked. I giggled.

"It basically means relax and do nothing, maybe watch a movie or read before bed. Hey, I want to watch a movie! Do you have movies?"

The Doctor beamed and tugged me away from the door. We ran down a flight of stairs and to a door labeled "Movie Room". I rubbed my hands in anticipation and pushed the door open. The room inside was absolutely _huge._ Bigger than the biggest cinema I had been to. The screen itself was the size of a medium house. There were a few seats positioned a ways back, perfect enough so you didn't have to move your head to see the whole screen. I cheered.

"Yeah! This is awesome! Do you have _Avengers_?"

He nodded and jogged over to a computer of sorts, typing rapidly. The room darkened just like a movie theater and the first scene began to play. I bounced happily and slid into a seat. This was my favorite movie, aside from the _Transformers_ universe and anime.

When the battle against Loki had come to a close I had drifted off to sleep, my head resting on the Doctor's shoulder. In my dreams Loki tried to conquer the Tardis but the wolves chased him away, so he ran to my side and we ruled over Asguard hand in hand.

* * *

**Haha, major spoilers/foreshadowing in that last chapter! Major, major. Probably shouldn't have done that but oh well. Now you know a tiny, tiny, very major part of my plot.**

**I was watching Dragons: Riders of Berk and got an idea from it for a torture scene. See what an awfully delightful place my mind is?**

**Bye now.**


End file.
